Collection
by Anamique4
Summary: Compilation of one-shots and drabbles, mostly THIEFSHIPPING. Sub-pairings include PUPPYSHIPPING, slight MNEMOSHIPPING. Most are humorous, but a few are serious. Split into a couple different chapters cause of length. Includes an X-Men crossover. Best one?
1. Chapter 1

**DUM DUM DUM! Ana writes a meme! Lots of fun one-shots and stuff in here. Had a great time writing it. **

**[Okay, Marikshipper tagged me for this, and she and I are going to start a community. Wanna know what it's called? *drum roll* "THE FORGOTTEN ANGELS". Isn't that the most badass name EVER? So... anyone know how to make one? XD Please message me or her if you do.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's your favorite character(s)?<strong>

Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura [Thanks to LK, they are my OTP forever.]

**What would happen if you and this/these characters met?**

"Bakura! This coffee tastes like crap!" A loud, high-pitched voice pierced the eardrums of Anamique as she casually walked down the street. Hardly daring to believe it, she turned her head slowly to the café across the street.

"That's because it's not coffee, Marik. It's tea." A deep, sexy voice sounded exasperated as it corrected the first.

"Oh…"

Ana just stood there, staring at the two men sitting at an open table. One, the first who had spoken, had shoulder-length fair hair, which contrasted strangely with his bronzed skin. He looked Egyptian, and extremely exotic, with dark kohl smeared around his violet eyes. The other was very pale, long white hair falling halfway down his back, and blood-red eyes glaring at the blonde.

Ana edged herself sneakily across the street, where she then hid behind a large umbrella that was mounted into the ground behind her favorite characters' table. From there, she peeped out at them, letting out breathless, hysterical giggles every few minutes. The blonde finally seemed to notice.

"Hey. Hey Bakura. There's a random chick creeping up on us over there." Bakura didn't even turn around to look.

"I know. It's just another bloody fangirl, Marik. Ignore her," he said, rolling his eyes.

Ana was left to fangasm over them for several minutes before eventually glomping both men, shattering several of Bakura's ribs, and ripping the chain off Marik's hoodie.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms! How would they react?**

[MARVEL Universe- X-Men]

Wolverine snarled in frustration. These new mutants Professor X had recruited were hopeless.

"So… what'syour power again?" he asked, tapping his adamantium claws impatiently on the clipboard in front of him.

"I _told_ you, Ra dammit!" the blonde in front of him whined, picking at his tight X-uniform. "I can compel people with the power of my midriff! …But it doesn't work when this costume is covering my abs."

"The spandex makes your ass look fantastic, though," a low, throaty voice purred, as the whitette accompanying it wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Bakura! You're a mutant too? What the frig…?" Marik asked, surprised.

"Yes, I suppose I am. The author had no idea what to do, so she just threw us here in the X-mansion, hoping the rest of the plot would just somehow write itself." Bakura replied, nipping Marik's neck teasingly, making the other moan in pleasure. "Right now, I'm thinking the plot is decidedly yaoi."

Wolverine growled.

"Look here, bub! I'm trying to recruit new mutants here, so show your power or leave!"

Bakura smirked.

"How 'bout I show you my power _and _leave?" And with that, huge, dark bat wings spread from his back. He grabbed Marik up in his arms bridal-style. Marik threw his arms around Bakura's neck, and they started kissing each other passionately. They flew off out the front doors of the mansion, (nearly giving an unsuspecting Angel a heart attack when they flew by him), and into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part 1. Had to split it up, cause some of these are pretty long. Keep reading! (They get good.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**More! XD Read, the power of Marik's midriff compels you.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAIRINGS! XD<br>Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

*cough* If it hasn't been made clear by this point, it's THIEFSHIPPING. (Hikari Marik x Yami Bakura)

**How would these characters profess their undying love for each other?**

"BAKURA!" Marik screamed, terror ringing in his voice.

Bakura whipped his head around, trying to ascertain where the voice had come from.

"Marik? Marik, where are you?"

The two of them, banished to the Shadow Realm by Marik's yami, had gotten separated. Bakura had woken up alone in the dark, swirling mist. After wandering around for several hours, he heard the scream.

"Bakura! Bakura, I'm over he-" Marik's shout was suddenly cut off by a horrifying shriek of pain.

"MARIK!" Bakura felt the panic rising in his chest. _Not Marik. Please… not Marik. _He ran blindly toward one patch of mist, and to his relief found himself in front of the young Egyptian. His relief was short-lived however, when he saw that Marik was lying curled up on the ground, eyes closed tightly, whimpering. A dozen or so gruesome Shadow creatures were crawling over every inch of him, feeding.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF HIM!" Bakura yelled in rage, commanding the creatures. Slowly, they obeyed him and crept off Marik, returning to the shadows. Bakura knelt down beside him and took the shaking boy into his arms.

"Marik… are you okay?" he asked softly. Two violet eyes opened cautiously and met red.

"… 'K-'kura..." Marik said, his voice wavering slightly. Tears running down his face, he buried his face into the other's shirt, and began to cry, mumbling something between sobs. Bakura stroked his hair gently.

"I love you too, Marik."

**What would their first date be like?**

"BY THE GODS! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Bakura screeched, voice echoing in the dark room that was empty save for him and Marik.

"Shh…" Marik hissed, slapping his arm. "It hasn't even started yet!"

"_I would rather be in the bloody Shadow Realm right now!_" Bakura said, glaring at his date heatedly. "Why did we have to come HERE?"

"Shut the hell up, fluffy, it's starting!" Marik cried, looking excitedly at the screen before them.

JUDY MOODY AND THE NOT BUMMER SUMMER **(1)**

Bakura sat back reluctantly into his uncomfortable theater seat. Stupid Marik and his juvenile movie obsession… While Marik sat in rapture, eyes glued to the screen, Bakura stole his popcorn, and used it to distract himself from the cinematic nightmare that was playing before his eyes.

**Now… Dress your favorite characters as EACH OTHER 8D!**

"Marik, how do you wear these clothes? My midriff is bloody freezing!" Bakura said, attempting to pull the purple hoodie he was wearing down to cover his stomach. Unsuccessful, he settled for just glaring at it angrily. "And these pants are so loose… They keep sliding off my hips!"

"Ha! That's just because your hips aren't wide enough to pull off my look!" Marik grinned at his sullen companion. "But seriously 'Kura, we're gonna have to talk about your clothing choices. These pants are okay. They're tight enough to work… But this striped T-shirt and pull-over?" The blonde tutted loudly. "They're going to have to go." He glanced disdainfully at the attire he now wore. Bakura snorted.

"Blame my limey host."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is last. "What If?"s and such. ^^<strong>

**(1) Ra, I LOVED the Judy Moody series as a kid. ... And then they fucked it and turned it into a terrible movie. *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**... Keeeeeep reading... *gives cookie***

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT IF…?<strong>_

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card?**

"GIVE IT TO HIM, HONEY!" Marik shrieked, deafening Bakura from where he stood behind him. Bakura glowered at his partner.

"Yes, yes, Marik… I'm _trying _to." Bakura turned his attention back to his victim. "Now… where was I? Oh yes… Beating the ever-loving crap out of you for stealing my boyfriend's card!" He viciously kicked the man who lay before him.

"But I told you, man! I didn't steal no card! I swear!" the man pleaded, coughing up a bit of blood onto the pavement.

"LIES!" Bakura yelled, kicking him again.

"It's the truth! All I did was accidentally bump him in the street! I didn't steal nothing!"

"If that _were _true, Marik would have found the card while checking his deck!" Bakura snarled. But suddenly a voice spoke from behind him.

"Hang on, I was supposed to _check_ if it was still there?" Bakura turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Yeeeeessssss…" he said slowly. Marik took a look at his face, and quickly pulled out his deck, flipping through it. His face brightened, and he held up a card with a golden bird-like dragon on it.

"Hey, here it is!" he said happily.

"So I almost killed this pathetic mortal for nothing?" Bakura asked.

"Guess so. Thanks for the support though, babe!" Marik kissed him gratefully on the cheek before skipping away to Ra-knows-where. Bakura turned back to the man, who was still bleeding to death on the ground.

"You're gonna let me go, right?" the man asked, hopefully. Bakura considered him for a moment.

"No... I don't think so… After all, I was almost to the fun part." Bakura grinned sadistically.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children? **

"Haha!" a mocking voice called out, proclaiming his victory. "I… Prince Atemu… am now the _KING _of Games! … Ancient Egyptian Basketball to be more specific."

The short boy with the spiky, tri-colored shook his fist in triumph. Another boy, taller than the first, with shaggy white hair, stood sullenly off to the side. Abandoning his silence for a more confrontational approach, he shouted at the other boy in indignation.

"How could you beat _me_ at basketball? You're like 4 feet tall! You must have cheated, _Prince_," the boy said, glaring at the other boy. Atemu smirked cockily.

"Me, cheat? As if, Touzoku-ou! I play with honor… and with the help of my servants," he added, gesturing at the countless servants, all in ready positions to assist the prince.

Touzoku-ou's eye twitched.

"But we were playing _one on one_. That's cheating!"

"Pff…" Atemu scoffed. "_Your _nickname's "Thief King"! You were probably stealing the ball the entire game!"

"That's IT!" snapped Touzoku-ou. He jumped on the prince, and the two boys rolled around in a violent tussle. By the time the palace guards could pull them apart, the two were sworn enemies.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

[What the friggin' frig? I JUST wrote a Deathshipping one-shot on this. Only inspiration was my imagination! FFFFFFFFF- Sorry, can't think of anything. Check out, "I can't take you ANYWHERE!", my fic, if you're really interested in reading on my take.]

**Joey took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Seto Kaiba dropped his suitcase in shock. _My God… What have I done?_

His office looked like it had been in a war-zone. Papers littered the floor. His flat-screen television was smashed, and broken glass lay carelessly wherever someone might step on it. Chairs were in disarray, some tipped over sideways. And there seemed to be one missing… Kaiba turned his eyes to the window. A large chair-shaped hole was there, as if someone had literally thrown one at the glass.

And lounging on top of Kaiba's prized mahogany desk… lay Joey Wheeler, Kaiba's boyfriend. As he caught sight of the other man, Joey looked up, a grin splitting his face.

"Hey! Back from vacation already?"

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Marik crumpled onto the ground, and let out a loud wail.

"I can't believe it! You-?"

Bakura stood over him, gloating immensely. He put a hand on his hip and smirked down at Marik.

"Sorry babe! I just got the beat, you know?" As Marik glared up at him, Bakura struck a victory pose.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up. **_

[I got "Hero", by Skillet… *listens to it* Oooooh, I got something! Something… canon-ical! Not Mnemoshipping, but pretty close.]

Marik hung there in mid-air, suspended by shackles of darkness. The shadows moved and twisted through the holes they had eaten away in his body.

He was being used as a game piece in his yami's sick, perverse Shadow Duel. Across from him he could see the Pharaoh's hikari also being used as a tribute for the shadows. The other looked slightly worse off than he was, but Marik couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him. After all, Yugi had a yami who was fighting to _save _him. Marik's yami was a psychotic murderer who could care less if he rotted away in the Shadow Realm for all eternity. As long as he got Marik's body.

Marik had one eye left, one violet eye to watch the duel that would determine his fate and so many others'. If his yami won, the world was pretty much screwed. If the Pharaoh won… the world was saved. A lot of pressure to put on the spiky-haired man who stood there, bravely dueling, even though his other half was being ripped apart by the darkness.

Even though Marik had spent his whole life resenting the Pharaoh, to the point of trying to destroy him and his friends, he… _wanted _the man to win. If he had his mouth, Marik would have let out a hysterical chuckle. As he didn't, he settled for simply shaking his head at himself. What a fool he was… But the Pharaoh was- a hero. He would do what was right, putting others before himself, and doing whatever it took to destroy the evil in the world.

Marik gazed at the Pharaoh, desperation plain in his eye. _Destroy my other self… Save _me_, too. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>I TAG WHOEVER READS THIS...! Do it, it's fun. ^^<strong>

**Comment on the best one? *puppy dog eyes* Personally, I like the Atemu & Thief King one, and the X-Men crossover. XD **

**Hasta la pasta~! *waves white flag***


End file.
